1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to optical systems. More particularly, the invention relates to optically tracking a target using a triangulation technique.
2. Related Art
A variety of systems and devices have been developed to enable the input of data into a computer system and to enable the navigation/cursor control for operating the computer system. The tremendous growth in the use of computer systems can be linked to advancements in these systems and devices.
These systems and devices typically utilize one of several technologies. Examples of these technologies include mechanical track-balls, acceleration detection, optical image correlation, laser speckle pattern analysis, and intensity detection. Other technologies are also used.
Although improvements in these systems and devices enhance the usability of computer systems, several deficiencies in the technologies implemented by these systems and devices continue to limit the potential benefits of these systems and devices. For example, technologies that have a limited resolution hinder use of the computer system. Moreover, the response time of some of these technologies can be slow. Other technologies can be used only on particular surface types. Moreover, power consumption issues arise in certain technologies. Lastly, the size required for systems or devices to implement some technologies can be disadvantageous.
Besides these deficiencies, other issues are associated with these existing technologies. In general, these existing technologies are limited to two-dimensional navigation/cursor control and relative coordinate tracking (e.g., change in position). That is, the change in the position of an object is tracked in two-dimensional space rather than the absolute position (e.g., current position) of the object. Relative coordinate tracking limits the usability of these system and devices in such applications as handwriting input, where absolute position tracking is needed. In sum, existing technologies have serious limitations that are difficult to overcome.